The embodiments relate generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to energy maps for use with a motor vehicle and a method of making the energy maps.
Modern vehicles use navigation systems to determine fastest routes for traveling between a starting point and a destination. These systems use mapping information to determine routes that minimize distance or travel time. However, there is a growing need for systems that are capable of determining routes that are optimized to reduce emissions and save energy.